


Restricted View

by RubyIntyale



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: A bit of angst if you squint, M/M, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 22:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14411952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyIntyale/pseuds/RubyIntyale
Summary: It was a surreal experience, like he was being sucked off in stereo.





	Restricted View

**Author's Note:**

> I think the only unbelievable thing about this is that no-one would be sitting on the back row in the cinema. Everything else is entirely plausible.  
> JK. Fantasy, guys. Fiction.  
> Based on a prompt I got on tumblr :)

“We're just gonna go lurk in the back.”

Armie said it casually, but there was a tone to his voice that said the conversation was over. That the last word was his and he would hear no further arguments.

Luca looked crestfallen. “But, but you're the stars! You belong down here at the front with us!”

“To be honest,” Timmy scuffed his foot on the dark carpet and chewed his lower lip, looked up at the director through thick lashes, “I'm a little embarrassed about watching myself. And I'd rather not pull focus from the film,” he added quickly.

 _Clever boy._ Armie had to hide his smirk.

Luca sighed heavily. “Well, if that's how you feel I suppose I can't say no. The view is restricted up there, though. That's why that row is taped off.”

“Not a problem,” Armie said brightly, already heading up the stairs.

Timmy smiled apologetically, excused himself and bounded after Armie, taking the stairs two at a time to catch up.

They chose seats that were off to one side.

“I see what he means about the restricted view,” Timmy leant forward. “I think I'm gonna spend the whole thing staring at your neck. You're too tall, man.”

“You love my neck,” Armie said quietly.

“You love mine more,” Timmy quipped back.

“Damn, that's true.”

 

They watched the theatre fill up until everyone had taken their seats. Armie rested his leg against Timmy's, squeezing his knee as the lights went down. They spent the first part in companionable silence, occasionally grinning at each other over favourite lines and shared memories.

The midnight scene made Timmy shift uncomfortably in his seat. The worn leather creaked as he crossed and uncrossed his legs.

Armie leaned in close, his voice low in Timmy's ear. “I wanted to fuck you so badly after we shot this. I couldn't think of anything else.”

Timmy shivered. Armie caressed his thigh, starting from the knee and working his way back slowly. Again, and again, until Timmy was painfully hard. Armie cupped him through his jeans and Timmy full on whimpered, covering it with a cough when he remembered where he was. Luckily everyone was so enraptured that nobody turned to look at them.

Armie raised a finger to his lips, telling Timmy to shush, and then carefully slipped out of his seat and onto his knees. Timmy's eyes went wide when he realised what Armie planned to do. He shook his head, eyes panicked, an emphatic no, but Armie just smiled up at him, the picture of innocence, and started to unzip his fly.

Timmy stared straight ahead at the screen as Armie pulled him through the slit in his underwear. He hunched forward so that his ass was just resting on the edge of the seat and leant his forearms on the backrest in front, completely obscuring Armie from view. If anyone looked up at them, they would think he'd gone to the bathroom.

Armie held the base of Timmy's cock firmly as his tongue swiped over the head. He licked a long stripe all the way up the length before opening wide and taking in as much as he could.

Timmy breathed deeply through his nose and watched Oliver drop to his knees in the doorway in front of Elio. He rocked his hips forward, sliding his dick further into Armie's hot mouth. It was a surreal experience, like he was being sucked off in stereo.

Armie was alternating hard sucks with occasional grazes of his teeth and Timmy loved and hated him in equal measure. He didn't know how he'd not made any noise yet. He'd bitten his bottom lip so hard he could taste blood. Armie stroked the insides of his thighs as he swallowed him down to the base, his nose nudging the soft cotton of Timmy's boxers, the metal of his wedding ring cool and sharp against Timmy's overheated skin. Saliva and precome dripped down his chin. Timmy felt the muscles in his throat contract around his prick and he lost it. He held Armie's head in place as he came hard, gasping for breath.

Armie pulled off and swallowed. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and stroked his sore throat, grinning widely at Timmy, who sat back in his seat, completely wrecked.

 

They left before the end and waited in the corridor. Timmy checked up and down to make sure they were alone and then slipped his arms around Armie's waist, hugging him close. Armie held Timmy's head to his chest, stroked his back with his free hand, but only for a minute.

“I love you,” Timmy's voice was muffled. “A lot.”

Armie let him go and averted his eyes, smiling sadly at the carpet. “You probably shouldn't.”

“Too late,” Timmy said quietly.

People had started to trickle out of the theatre. Timmy leant against Armie's shoulder, enjoying the last few seconds that they could be themselves. He squeezed Armie's fingers, whispered “When can I repay you?”

Armie slapped a bright smile on his face and pulled his hand away as Luca came rushing towards them. He patted Timmy on the back.

“Later.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> [lion-from-the-north on tumblr](http://lion-from-the-north.tumblr.com/)


End file.
